


Christmas in New York

by Milarca, RanebowStitches



Series: Hold My Heart and I’ll Hold Yours [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Collars, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Knotting, Kylo is a Librarian, Leashes, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Kylo Ren, Showers, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuddling by the fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanebowStitches/pseuds/RanebowStitches
Summary: When Kylo and Hux are stuck inside because of a snowstorm, they take full advantage of their predicament - until adventure comes calling for them anyway~
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Hold My Heart and I’ll Hold Yours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004982
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :-) So how is everyone after TROS? ^^ No spoilers here but I think of this fic as almost therapy, if you need it, after that :')) It's pretty much fluff and smut XD There's a lot of fluff, and a lot of smut, and some angst, and it's mostly just 30k of domesticity with ABO during snowy Christmas, so if that's what you want then you've come to the right place! Happy Holidays and we hope you enjoy it~!! (oh and references for the townhouse are here: [one](https://www.remodelista.com/posts/west-village-townhouse-remodel/), [two](https://www.architecturaldigest.com/gallery/a-look-inside-julianne-moores-home), [three](http://exquisitehouse.com/hollywood-actress-julianne-moore-apartment-design/), and [four](https://pmcvariety.files.wordpress.com/2009/08/948b6-jmoore_fp.jpg)!)

There’s an alarm going off in a dark bedroom, with a cheerful melody set to “Jingle Bells”, and white winter light is creeping through the drawn curtains. 

Kylo yawns, stretching out in the big bed, and immediately reaches over to silence his phone. At the foot of the bed, Millicent meows distastefully at being shifted, blinking at him sleepily. He glances at her and squints at his bright phone screen before turning the brightness down, and realizing that his phone is only forty-three percent charged despite being plugged in all night. 

He groans. “Nnn— _what?_ ” He tugs the cord, and sees that it’s still plugged in. What…? That’s when he looks at his side-table clock and sees that the display is blank. Oh, shit. 

Next to him, Hux groans too, curling up tighter in the blankets and closer to Kylo. _God, it’s cold... and that kriffing alarm. Ugh._ He mumbles complaints, not wanting to get up and not wanting Kylo to get up. Can they just go back to sleep for once? It’s so _cold_.

Kylo grins, turning to him. “The power’s out,” he relays gleefully, though he isn’t sure why exactly. That doesn’t _necessarily_ mean that work is going to be canceled. But, there had been a big storm forecasted, so you never know… 

Groaning again, Hux tries to bury himself under the covers, only his shock of orange hair poking out. “Great... it’s cold...”

With a chuckle, Kylo leans in and gives Hux’s hair a kiss. “I’ll light a fire!” he declares, and then stops. “Well, I don’t know if…” 

He looks at his phone again, and sees a text from his manager, Poe. 

_So it looks like the library isn’t closed today, but it probably won’t be as busy because of the storm and all the snow—you can come in if you want but there won’t be much to do…_

He types back a quick reply;

_Oh no… okay well thanks for letting me know. I’ll see how it is and if I can make it down there. Thanks!_

He gets a response almost immediately:

_Ha. You aren’t coming in. Take care of the Ginger General for me… ;-)_

Kylo snorts, a lopsided-grin pulling at his lips. 

_Sure thing ;-)_

He tosses his phone back on the side-table and cuddles back under the covers next to Hux, wrapping his large hands around Hux’s waist and pulling him close. Kylo breathes in the scent of sleepy alpha and sighs happily. 

Shivering from more than the cold, Hux purrs and presses closer to Kylo’s heat. Mmm. Nice. “You not going to work?” he mumbles against Kylo’s chest. Kylo shudders and rubs Hux’s back, hands straying to his neck. His skin is so soft. 

“Apparently not. Poe says there won’t be as many people there because of the snow, so there’s no point to me going in. What about you?” He chuckles—he has a feeling that Hux isn’t going to work either. 

Hux scoffs. “They can Skype me if they need me. I’m not leaving this bed...” He angrily murmurs something else about ‘snow’ and ‘cold’ and ‘kriffing taxi drivers’. “Can’t believe our power’s out,” he huffs. “How does this place not have a backup generator?”

Kylo hums, nuzzling into Hux’s orange hair. “I dunno, but you could buy one…” He breaths in Hux’s scent and draws fingers up and down his back lazily. 

“Oh, I’m going to,” Hux grumbles, thinking that it shouldn’t be _too_ expensive. They deserve power and _heat_ for kriff’s sake.

Hux hums softly, relaxing into Kylo’s touch and breathing in his calm omega scent. Hux is still cold and sleepy, but it helps him not be so grumpy about it. At least they’re together and don’t have to go anywhere. A nice day stuck at home. They could make a fire in the fireplace if they ever decided to get up.

Tilting his head forward, Hux kisses Kylo’s chest gently, nuzzling his face into it as he wraps his arms around his mate. Above him, Kylo smiles, squeezing him tighter. 

“Good. And I’m sure it’ll be installed just in time for summer…” 

“Tcch,” Hux scoffs through his teeth. “I bet someone could do it within the week if I paid them enough.”

Kylo laughs out loud, shaking the alpha in his arms. He sighs. “I wonder how deep the snow is…” He looks down at Hux. “I kinda wanna check.” 

Hux’s arms tighten around him. “ _Don’t you dare leave this bed_ ,” he growls, and a delightful shiver rolls up Kylo’s spine at the order in Hux’s tone. “You’re the only thing keeping me from freezing to death right now.”

Kylo barks a laugh, shaking Hux even more. 

“Just check a damn camera from your phone,” Hux says.

His giggles subsiding, Kylo nods. “Alright, alright. Mr. Freezing-To-Death-in-Manhattan.” He chuckles again and reaches behind him for his phone, settling back before holding it up so Hux can see it. He hums and pokes around to the camera set up at the front of the townhouse, seeing snow. It buffers for a moment before the screen lights up with white, and he can see that a thick layer of snow covers the streets, with more coming down from the sky. He hums happily. “Ohhh, would you look at that. Looks like a winter wonderland out there. I totally want to go out in it…” 

Hux practically hisses are the thought of it, the hair at the back of his neck rising. “Don’t you dare,” he says again. “Not while we don’t have heat. I don’t want you getting sick, and I already told you you’re not leaving this bed.”

Kylo just grins, shivering happily. He chuckles and drops his phone on the bed. “Don’t worryyyy,” he says, squeezing Hux. “I’m not going anywhere.” He kisses Hux again and sighs. “We’ll have a nice day inside with a large, warm fire. If we ever get out of bed. Which I guess isn’t happening. But that’s alright. I’ll keep you warm. My little, tiny, freezing alpha.” He chuckles darkly and pets Hux’s hair. What a pair they are, he thinks. 

Hux huffs indignantly but also lets out a little whine at the touch. His fingers dig into Kylo’s back as he tries to press himself even closer, hooking a leg over Kylo’s hip. “Good. You better,” he says, kissing Kylo’s chest again. Kylo hums, shuddering, and nudges his thigh between Hux’s legs as he bites his lip.

He rocks gently against Hux’s crotch and digs nails down his scalp lightly, scratching Hux like a beloved pet. 

Tremor running down his spine, Hux swallows around another whine and rolls his hips in response to Kylo’s. He can feel his body heating already from the simple friction, and he smiles. “You sure know how to keep me warm.”

Kylo grins. “Sure hope so,” he replies, rocking leisurely, feeling Hux under him, and listening to his breath catch in his throat. He feels so good, so soft and warm. Hux lets out a soft noise with each movement, enjoying the lazy pace. 

He could almost just fall back asleep like this, but he doesn’t really want to. Tilting his head up farther, he kisses at the soft underside of Kylo’s chin and his jaw. “Mm, kiss me, babe.”

Kylo grins and hums, shivering. He turns his head and kisses Hux’s hair, then his forehead, and then down the side of his face before finding his lips, which he kisses hungrily. God, he loves tasting Hux. He loves how small his mouth is, how sleepy he is right now. How receptive to his touch. He holds Hux between his shoulders and keeps him close, continuing to move his thigh against his alpha. 

“Mmm.” Hux melts into him. 

Hux loves his big omega so much. Being able to be held so tightly and engulfed in his warmth and arms and kisses, ugh, Hux can’t get enough. Even when he's tired and can barely open his eyes to see his omega, he loves him. He says this through their link, shoving as much affection as he can muster from his sleepy haze into it, his hand slipping down to rest against Kylo’s hip and tug him forward with each of his thrusts.

Kylo whimpers softly at the sudden wave of love coming through the link, his movements stuttering. He hums and kisses Hux softly, his hand coming up to cradle Hux’s neck. 

“Mm.” He chuckles in pleased embarrassment, looking at Hux’s face—his pretty ginger hair and pale skin—and enjoying the simple pleasure of being pressed together. 

Hux smiles with bliss and blinks open his eyes for the first time that morning. He loves his first sight of the day being Kylo’s face. “Hello, my love,” he breathes, and Kylo grins back at him, eyes soft. 

“Hi, babe,” he says, giving Hux’s nose a peck with soft lips. His fingers stray to Hux’s back again and he strokes up and down it, watching the alpha’s sleepy green eyes. 

Hux hums and shivers, pressing into those fingers. Stars, Kylo’s just going to soothe him back to sleep. He slips his hands up in between their bodies, roving them over Kylo’s belly to his chest to knead his fingers into those solid pecs. Kylo makes a small noise and shudders, squirming his hips lightly and dropping his forehead to Hux’s. 

“Mmm, you’re so warm, and all mine…” 

Kylo pants, lips pulling up just a little. “All yours,” he breathes, his hands shifting back down to Hux’s slim hips and squeezing. Hux squeaks in delight, lazily leaning up to kiss Kylo like they have all day... which, hey, they do. 

“Later,” he breathes against Kylo’s lips, “we should make hot chocolate.”

Kylo’s grin is sharp-toothed. “Yes we should. Perfect way to warm up. And I could add caramel to it, and whipped cream; even better…” He wets his lips, thinking about some _other things_ he’d like to put whipped cream and caramel on… _mmm_. 

Hux smirks, seemingly able to read Kylo’s mind and not objecting one bit. “Yes, the _hot chocolate_ would be divine with that... _on_ it.”

Kylo smirks right back, leaning in to give Hux a peck on the lips. “Oh, yes… it sure would.” 

“Mmm.” Hux chases Kylo’s lips and kisses him back, wiggling against him. Kylo smiles, just watching him, enjoying the warmth of being wrapped up with his alpha. He sighs, eyes straying to the window again. He wants to see the snow… 

Hux hums softly, his own eyes closing again, sleep heavy on his mind. He knows what Kylo wants. He saw where his eyes went. He knows his mate.

Sliding his hand up to Kylo’s neck, he slips his fingers under the collar that’s buckled around his neck. Kylo goes still, pulse quickening as Hux tugs on it lightly, the soft leather putting a tiny bit of pressure against his throat. _Ohh, that’s nice_. 

He always feels like curling up at Hux’s feet whenever he touches his collar. 

“Go,” Hux says. “Look at your cold snow, love. Just come back to me after.”

Kylo grins brightly and presses a kiss to Hux’s cheek. “I’ll be right back. I just want to see.”

Hux smiles and nods, releasing him and patting his chest. “Yes, yes. Just go. Hurry up.”

Kylo slips from Hux’s arms and goes to the window in nothing but his tartan flannel pyjama pants, his feet bare on the elegantly woven carpet. He opens the thick green curtains covering the white, double-paned window, and sees the entirety of East 81st Street blanketed in pure white snow—well, aside for the single tire-tracks going down the middle of the street. 

Oh, but it’s wonderful. 

“Tidge, it snowed a _lot_. It’s beautiful.” He sighs and leans his elbows on the windowsill, watching the people walking by under the high trees, their dogs in tow. On the bed, Millicent jumps down and comes over to him, meowing. He chuckles. 

From where he’s curled up into himself trying to protect the heat from Kylo’s body he still has, Hux makes a noise of acknowledgment. He couldn’t care less about the snow, his eyes trained on Kylo’s bare back, following every muscle. Mmm. Now _that’s_ a lovely sight.

Kylo looks out at the snow for a few minutes more, getting his fill, and sighs and turns back to the bed, the luxurious bed in this beautiful bedroom—with his beautiful mate. 

Kylo had some reservations about moving into Hux’s lavish four-story townhouse only a few blocks from Central Park when they had bonded, but it was inevitable, of course. He was just used to smaller apartments. Cramped quarters. He didn’t like getting help with his life, and that included help from his own parents. 

Oh, they could have gotten him a nice townhouse or apartment, too, probably, but he wanted to make it on his own. 

_Snort_. So much for that idea. 

Oh well. He doesn’t mind it. All he wanted was to be with Tidge, and now he has been for two blissful years. Well, it hasn’t all been smooth sailing, but it’s been nice. Very nice, and comfortable. At least he was still able to keep his job. 

Some omegas never get jobs, or an education, and those that do are forced to forgo them in lieu of child-rearing and family duties. 

Whereas Hux hasn’t expressed an interest in children, and Kylo doesn’t mind. Oh, he might want them, someday, but for now he’s happy. And he likes his job at the library. It’s calming, and his careful blend of blockers mean that he doesn’t cause any disruption. 

Yes, he likes his life here. 

He leans against the wall and watches a Hux for a moment before going back and sitting on the edge of the bed. Hux looks wonderful, curled up in bed, but now Kylo has energy. He wants to _do_ something. He wants to do something for Hux. Breakfast? Oh, no power. Well, they have a BBQ out back. Maybe he could use that to… 

“Let me make breakfast,” he offers, wanting to make Hux happy somehow. He seems grumpy. As if to prove his point, Hux huffs, his face half-buried under the blankets. He blinks up at Kylo and raises an eyebrow.

“How? Cereal and milk?” he asks, unable to fathom making any type of hot food without power. He barely makes his own food _with_ power. Growing up wealthy with nannies and servants does that to a person.

Kylo chuckles and reaches over, running gentle hands through Hux’s soft ginger hair. Hux closes his eyes and purrs at the touch. 

“There’s a barbecue out back,” Kylo reminds him. “I could fire that up. Make some coffee and scrambled eggs.” He itches to make food for his mate… but Hux looks so cozy in bed… he wouldn’t want to leave him _alone…_

Hux sighs and opens his eyes again, gazing up at Kylo with a mixed expression. He does want breakfast, and he feels so delighted that Kylo wants to make it for him, but, dammit, he does _not_ want his omega to leave.

At Hux’s expression, Kylo groans and shakes his head, looking to the door for a minute before slipping back under the covers and drawing Hux close again. “Mmm,” he hums, nose in his hair. “Well maybe that can wait…” he mumbles, and Hux grins and attaches himself to Kylo once again, sapping the heat from him and purring at the feeling of his omega so close. 

Oh, he loves Kylo so damn much. “Thank you, love,” Hux says, nuzzling and kissing Kylo’s neck around the collar. Kylo shivers and squeezes him back, breathing in his musky alpha scent. 

“Mmm… well… I couldn’t leave you here all alone… it is pretty cold in here…” There is a fireplace they could technically light, but, well, they can do that in a bit, Kylo thinks. 

“Yes,” Hux says, hooking his leg over Kylo’s hip and pulling him closer. “I could have frozen to death.” 

Kylo huffs a laugh, but then Hux grabs the metal ring on the front of Kylo’s collar with his teeth. It’s colder than normal and makes him shiver, but he still gives it a playful tug, hoping for some pretty noises from Kylo. 

And that’s what he gets—Kylo’s breath hitches and his lips pull up. He groans quietly. “You could take me anywhere like that, babe,” he says, getting a thrill out of seeing Hux at his neck like that. He swallows and scratches light nails on Hux’s back. Hux growls and tugs again with a smile. 

“The only place I want you is here with me,” he growls, dropping the ring and instead nipping the skin around the leather. 

“ _Ah!”_ Kylo cries out, laughing, but _oh_ , that was kind of hot, if painful… “Careful…” 

Hux scoffs and licks the bite before taking the leather of the collar itself and growling, tugging on it as he shifts his hips closer. He doesn’t really know what he’s doing, what his goal is, but he’s still half asleep and just _wants_.

Kylo snickers gleefully, laughing and groaning. “Hux that tickles, I’m…” He’s getting hard is what he’s getting. Ohh, he loves it when Hux acts like a predator. His little fox. He bites his lip and shudders. 

Hux grins around the leather in his teeth, smelling the faint omega arousal in the air. _Good. Yes_. Reaching his hand to the back of Kylo’s head, Hux digs his fingers into the dark hair there and pulls Kylo’s head back. Kylo cries out and sobs quietly, his cock thickening. He feels wetness at his entrance, too. _Oh._ Hux rolls his hips once as he starts licking and biting at the newly exposed skin.

“Ffff— _Tidge…”_ Kylo whines helplessly, feeling precome gathering. The friction isn’t helping, and he pants as Hux bites him. That’s an erogenous zone if he ever knew one, and it’s driving him crazy. He knows he should be able to last longer than this, but sometimes Hux just winds him up, and… 

_Chu_. Hux kisses his last bite with feather softness and leans away, eyes trained on Kylo’s face with a sleepy smirk over his own. Kylo’s eyebrows draw together and his panting slows. He wets his lip, staying patient, though he does wriggle his hips just a little and make a small needy noise. Oh, it frustrated him when Hux does this—but he also kind of loves it. He likes the game of it. 

Hux bites his lip, loving the sounds Kylo makes. He kisses Kylo’s throat again before letting go of his hair—Kylo exhales in a rush—and slipping his hand down his side, working his fingers just under the elastic of Kylo’s pajama pants and humming at the warmth, and the choked noise of interest Kylo makes. Hux rolls his hips forward again, the smell of Kylo’s arousal making his own cock chub nicely. 

Kylo groans low. “Mmm…” He slips a hand to Hux’s wrist, lightly touching him. He wants to shove Hux’s hands down his pants. 

Leaning in, Hux kisses at Kylo’s skin lightly. He taps his fingers against Kylo’s hip, feeling the resistance from the elastic of his pants with each lift. He bumps under Kylo’s chin with his nose and asks, “What are you thinking, love?”

Kylo hums, lips tugging up. “Uhmmm… I’m thinking I want to just…” And, with that, he shifts to reach for his pyjamas, and shoves them and his boxers _off_ , leaving him deliciously naked next to a still boxer-briefs-clad Hux. He shivers and reaches for Hux’s hand again, rubbing it softly. “I want you to touch me…” he says, as he draws Hux’s hand lower. 

Hux huffs at being shifted around, though he does love a nude Kylo. His eyes roam for a second before he scoffs softly and pulls his hand away, smacking Kylo’s thigh. “Excuse you,” he chastises. “Did you forget your manners?”

Yelping, Kylo shudders. “ _Hey…_ ” he whines, but wiggles into Hux a little more anyway. “Sorry… _can you please_ touch me?” he amends with a small, hopeful smile. 

“Better,” Hux says with a quirk of a smile, relaxing into his pillow. He holds his hand out to Kylo for him to take. “Go ahead.”

Kylo looks confused for half a second before he rolls his eyes with a smile and takes Hux’s hand back. “Thank you,” he says, moving Hux’s hand so it’s on him, exhaling breathlessly at the touch. Hux smiles and hums, his eyes falling half shut as he lets Kylo take control of him. Waves of praise and affection roll through their link as he leans in and softly kisses at Kylo’s neck again, waiting to see what Kylo’ll do with him next.

The affection makes Kylo shudder, and he closes Hux’s hand more firmly around his cock, kissing Hux’s head as he does so. And even without doing anything at all, the touch sends a thrill up Kylo’s spine. But it’s not… hm. He quickly reaches up and spits into his own hand several times before bringing it back and coating his own cock underneath Hux’s hand. He squeezes his own hand over Hux’s to get it to close again, and starts moving his hips to get some stimulation. He whimpers softly and pants, holding Hux’s hand and rocking his hips. 

“Oh, that feels good…” he says, letting himself enjoy it. 

“Good,” Hux purrs against Kylo’s skin, loving the show the omega is putting on for him. The idea that Hux is bringing Kylo pleasure without doing a thing is weirdly hot. Hux loves being in control of everything, all the time... but sometimes it’s nice to just let someone else take the reins. He supposes he can help a little though, and he squeezes his fingers around Kylo as he moves, running his thumb over Kylo’s leaking slit.

Kylo gasps, sensitive there, and slows his movements. His hand shifts over Hux’s, feeling Hux’s skin as the alpha pumps his hand lazily over Kylo’s cock. It feels good. It’s nice. 

As he continues to kiss at Kylo’s neck, Hux hums, giving Kylo’s collar the occasional soft tug. He keeps his hand curled around Kylo’s cock, but lets him do the work of moving it.

“C-can I suck you off, please?” Kylo asks hesitantly. He wants Hux’s cock in his mouth. “I’ll do everything…” 

Hux shivers and whines softly at the question. _Oh, that was cute and hot…_ He nods, kissing Kylo’s chin. “Yes, love, that’s perfectly fine,” he says, and Kylo grins and kisses his lips firmly before starting to kissing his way down Hux’s body under the covers. He starts at Hux’s jaw and works his way down his collarbone and chest, pausing to kiss and lick and nibble at Hux’s nipples, all the while with his large, warm hands on Hux’s sides. Oh, he loves his alpha’s body so much. He wants to mark every inch of it.

Hux whines, shifting over onto his back and shuddering. He loves Kylo’s mouth and hands all over him. Loves how his omega is so big and strong. He sighs and pets Kylo’s head gently, looking down at the omega’s form under the blankets with a smile.

At the encouragement, Kylo sucks a little harder on one nipple and swirls his tongue around. He wants to excite his mate—or overstimulate him until he’s told to stop. He smirks; he loves Hux’s nipples. They’re so small and cute and pink. And _sensitive._

“Ah!” Hux arches his back and grips a little tighter at Kylo’s hair. “ _Kylo_...” he breathes, his head tossed back against his pillow as he squeezes his eyes shut. He clenches his knees on either side of the omega in warning, though he has no intention of making him stop. Kylo grins, shivering at the pressure, and peeks out of the covers for a minute to look at Hux’s thrown-back head. 

“Do you want me to stop, _alpha_?” he murmurs faux-sensually, but he smiles as he swirls a finger around Hux’s wet nipple, teasing it lightly with his nail. 

Hux’s breath stutters and he looks down at him, breathing a laugh at his omega’s eyes looking up at him. “Don’t you dare, _omega_ ,” he purrs low, lovingly combing his fingers through Kylo’s dark hair. Kylo shudders a breath and stops his fingers as he rests his head on Hux’s chest, his hands on either side. 

Kylo whines softly and leans into the touch, utterly undone when Hux has hands in his hair. “That feels so good,” he mutters, eyes closing. 

“Yeah?” Hux whispers with a smile, continuing his petting and throwing in some light scratching as well. “I like it when you feel good. You’re so cute.”

“Nngh.” Kylo exhales, just enjoying lying on Hux’s warm little body and being petted. Oh, _god,_ that feels good. His lips twitch up. “I’m cute?” he asks, shamelessly fishing for compliments. He feels like a bit of a brat for asking, but the massage is making him loose. “I like being cute for you,” he adds on the end, because it’s true. He isn’t interested in being cute for anyone else, except maybe his cousin Rey. But nobody else. 

Hux laughs softly and nods, rubbing his fingers behind Kylo’s ears. “Yes, you’re adorable,” he says. “And all for me. My lovely, beautiful, handsome, cute omega.”

Kylo purrs happily, face flushed as he rubs his thumbs over Hux’s skin. “I _am_ all ‘fer you,” he says, looking up at Hux with heavy eyes. He scoots up a little more and sets his head against Hux’s chin, resting his cheek on Hux’s chest. Listening to his heart. “Mm.”

Hux nuzzles his mouth into Kylo’s hair and kisses him over and over. “Mm, love you,” he murmurs, scratching his nails gently down Kylo’s back. He appreciates the warmth being given to him. Loves being covered completely by Kylo’s body.

“Love you too,” Kylo murmurs, sighing. Well, this didn’t really turn out how he was intending. He looks out the window at the snow-covered buildings across the street, the white puffs coming down. “Wonder how high it’ll get… Good thing we have rubber boots in the closet if we need to _brave the elements._ ” He chuckles, delighted by the idea, and Hux snorts and looks to the window himself, scowling at the cold whiteness. 

“You can brave the elements all you want, but I’m not. As soon as the power comes back, I can work from home if need be.”

Kylo wilts, disappointed. “Aw, but it would be fun,” he says, knowing his arguments are falling on deaf ears, but wanting to try anyway. And sometimes Hux’s grouchiness about weather is hilarious. He loves pushing Hux’s buttons about it. “I had this fantasy about us going out together in warm jackets, and me, standing behind you to shield you from the pounding storm…” He puts his hand out dramatically, as if protecting a Hux from a little snow would be a dangerous mission for which he would selflessly and bravely volunteer. 

Hux snorts and looks back to Kylo, kissing his face where he can. “Well, as much as that would be very appreciated and chivalric of you, it’s going to stay a fantasy because _I’m_ not going out,” he reiterates, a bit of a bite in his tone. Kylo shivers. Well now he’s scared _and_ horny. 

“Alright, alright,” he says, upper lip pulling up as he shifts forward to kiss Hux’s neck. He has a feeling he’s going to hate himself for saying what he is next, but, “You know you can still probably work from home if you want,” he says, looking up at Hux. “Just connect your laptop, which probably still has power if it was plugged in, to the hotspot on your phone. We still have service.” The batteries _would_ run out eventually, so it would be wise to conserve power… 

Hux huffs and bats at Kylo’s face, pushing him up so Hux can look into his eyes while he holds Kylo’s chin. Kylo looks at him balefully. 

“Do you _want_ me to work?” Hux asks. 

“Nn-no, not really—”

“Because I can,” Hux says with a nod. “I just thought you’d much rather enjoy if I took a day off and spent it all day with _you_.” 

“Well, yeah, of course I do, but—”

Rocking his hips up, Hux bites his bottom lip and smirks up at Kylo. “Wasn’t there a blow job you were supposed to be giving?”

Kylo’s breath hitches and he feels a shudder roll up his spine, his eyes getting heavy again. He nods. “Y-yeah…” He feels himself twitch against Hux embarrassingly, can feel his length pressed up against Hux’s crotch. _Oh, god._

“Well,” Hux purrs, bringing Kylo to kiss him before he starts pushing him downwards. “Get on with it, hm, love?”

“Mmm.” Kylo flushes and drops his eyes, scooting back under the covers until he’s at Hux’s crotch. He takes a moment to look at and nuzzle it gently, breathing in Hux’s musk. He hums and slips off Hux’s briefs with a few quick tugs before Hux’s semi-hard dick is freed. Nice. 

Kylo takes it into his mouth and begins to suck, his hands stroking Hux’s thighs as he works. 

Hux sighs and relaxes back, hands finding Kylo’s hair once again as his knees fall open a little wider, propping the blankets up like a tent. He hums, the wet heat of Kylo’s mouth around his cock a delight, and he begins to thicken at the stimulation.

The lengthening makes Kylo’s mouth water as he sucks and teases, using his tongue to guide Hux to fullness. He can feel Hux’s knot, there, too, expanding a little. It’s nice. Kylo gives it a little more attention as he strokes Hux’s hips and thighs, inhaling the thick musk of him. 

Hux groans softly, hands clenching and unclenching in Kylo’s hair as ripples of pleasure run through him. “Mm, so good, Kylo. So good,” he praises, keeping his hips as still as he can. Kylo _had_ said he’d do all the work.

But it’s not work for Kylo, not really. It’s service, and that’s one of the things he excels at. He wants to make Hux happy, and a part of that is sexual service. He doesn’t always want sex, but he usually wants it if Hux does. And he loves when his efforts are rewarded; hearing Hux’s groans and feeling the pull of Hux’s hand in his hair. It’s getting Kylo hard again, too. 

Though, he also wants something else from this. Hux’s knot. He wants to be impaled by that knot. 

Kylo pulls off, a line of spit collecting his mouth to Hux’s thick cock. It’s beautiful. He goes back up, touching and kissing Hux as he goes, rubbing their cocks together. 

“Babe, can I use your cock?” he asks, kissing and nipping at Hux’s neck while rocking his hips. 

Hux pants under Kylo, arms wrapping around the omega as soon as they can. He’s always amazed with how much Kylo can rile him up and fulfill him. Even just the simple question is enough to send shivers down his spine. “Yes,” Hux replies, turning his head away and offering more of his neck to Kylo. “G-good job asking first.”

As he presses full kisses to Hux’s jaw, Kylo’s grin widens and he hums as he continues rocking. He presses one last kiss to Hux’s cheek before drawing back again, this time pushing the sheets back as he kneels over Hux. Hux shivers from the cold air hitting his skin and places his hands gently on Kylo’s hips, watching him raptly. 

Kylo takes himself in one hand and Hux in the other, stroking them both for a few seconds until he releases and adjusts himself, sinking his wet and dripping hole down onto Hux’s cock. He groans, whimpering, and slides down easily, echoed by Hux whose fingers tighten on his skin. 

“Oh, god, that’s good.” He takes himself again, stroking, and just enjoys the feeling of fullness for a moment. Mmm.

Hux shudders and adjusts slightly, bending his knees up further and digging his heels into the bed. He’s still too sleepy to want to move himself, but he’s loving this. He needs to let Kylo take over more often. “You feel so good, _my omega_ ,” he says, a low growl lacing his words, and Kylo purrs at the praise. “So tight. Hot.” Clawing his hands down from Kylo’s hips, Hux grips his thighs, squeezing appreciatively, and Kylo moans with a shudder. 

It’s painful but amazing, and he can feel Hux’s knot swelling surely but steadily within him. _God, yes_. He strokes himself and fucks himself on Hux’s cock, looking down at him. 

“You like watching me do all the work? Taking my pleasure from you?” Kylo asks breathlessly. 

“You know it, sweetheart,” Hux purrs back up at him with a smile. “You look amazing up there.” He bites his lip, and groans as he feels his knot throb. _Ugh. Yes_.

Pleasure flows through the link as they exchange words and sensations, Kylo feeling the flush of confidence and happiness that he’s making Hux feel good, and his own pleasure grows. He looks down at Hux, splayed out on top of the alpha, hands on his hips. It’s sexy as fuck. 

“Are you gonna…? Are you close?” he asks, not wanting to come until Hux has, if he’s going to, anyway. Riding dick after you’ve come isn’t all that fun. 

Hux closes his eyes and nods, teeth still digging into his bottom lip. “Mmhmm... just... faster...” he pants, fingers digging into Kylo’s legs harder, and that alone is enough to spur Kylo on—like a horse and spurs, Kylo thinks guiltily, the idea kind of hot. 

Kylo bucks faster, stroking himself but not overdoing it. He’s focusing on Hux now, on the smooth up and down of his ass, and Hux’s cock inside him. It’s bigger now, filling him up. He can feel the knot making it more difficult to pull off and push back on again, but he loves the stretch. 

Hux pants as he watches Kylo bob up and down on his cock, his knot making a slick _pop_ sound as it pulls out of Kylo over and over. He shudders and growls. 

“I’m close, love...” he huffs, unable to stop a quick upwards thrust of his hips that pushes his knot deep into Kylo just as it becomes too big to pull back out. Kylo growls a groan as Hux’s cock finally hits that sweet spot inside him, and the unrelenting pressure of it inside him makes him whine. He strokes himself until he comes in a streak over Hux’s chest, and collapses half-way down, supporting himself over Hux with a shaky forearm as he milks his own orgasm. 

Hux rocks his hips up lazily a few more times as his own orgasm rushes through him. His mouth falls open in a silent yell as he feels his cock pulse inside Kylo’s tightness, filling him up with seed. “Oh... fuck...”

Kylo shudders when he feels the heat inside him, the knot heavy and full, keeping them locked together. He groans and drops down onto Hux’s shoulder, panting and floaty. He shakes minutely, leaning in to kiss at Hux’s neck. 

Purring, Hux wraps his arms bonelessly around Kylo and turns his head to guide Kylo’s kisses to his lips. Hux feels sated and happy and _warm_. “Mm, love you,” he murmurs against Kylo’s soft lips. Kylo smiles against his lips, kissing back. 

“Love you too,” he replies, holding himself up over Hux. The position isn’t that comfortable but he doesn’t mind. He kisses Hux’s cheek. “Was that good?” he asks quietly, kissing Hux again. Hux nods, mouth occupied as he kisses Kylo for a long moment, craving the taste of him. 

“So good,” he whispers, tugging on Kylo’s shoulders. “Lay on me, love. It’s alright.”

Kylo makes a small noise but relents, dropping down and curling his arms at Hux’s side, holding him and resting his head at Hux’s shoulder on the pillow. “Mmm.” He sighs as he relaxes, exhausted. Hux is so warm, and Kylo loves it. Loves being connected to his alpha like this. He nuzzles into Hux’s neck like a puppy, breathing in his salty, damp scent. 

Hux smiles and hugs Kylo tight, kissing at his face where he can reach. “You’re so good to me, Kylo. The best mate anyone could ask for,” he says, sliding a hand into the hair at the base of Kylo’s skull and petting him softly. Kylo whines and flushes, tucking his head in more with embarrassment. 

But he can’t help the purr that rumbles from his throat at the petting. Oh, it feels so good. He kisses Hux’s neck softly and moves his hips a little, testing the knot. Yeah, he’s not going anywhere. Perfect. 

Hux grunts softly but smiles. He’s got Kylo right where he wants him for the next half hour or so. He feels like he’s captured the omega, tethered him down. Claimed him as his own. Which... he has, but he always loves doing it again.

“Will we be able to take a shower?” Hux ponders a few minutes later, hand still carding through Kylo’s hair lazily. Kylo shivers, eyebrows drawing. 

“Like this? …Oh.” He chuckles. “Yeah I think so. The water isn’t connected to the power and the water in the tank should still be hot.” He sniffs, and acutely feels the sticky come between their stomachs, which isn’t uncomfortable at all… oh well. 

Hux hums and nods. “Good,” he says, kissing Kylo’s temple and squeezing him again. “Mm, I love having you hold me, you know? We fit well together.”

Kylo smiles, pleased. “We do. Like human-sized… puzzle pieces.” He huffs a laugh and rubs his thumbs against Hux’s sides. “I like holding you. I like wrapping you in my arms. I like keeping you close… want you close all the time.” He sighs, nuzzling into Hux’s neck and nibbling his ear. Hux laughs and nuzzles Kylo back. 

“I do too, my love. I wish I never had to let you go.” He kisses Kylo’s shoulder. “Except when you want to go out in the snow. I’ll let you go then.”

Kylo chuckles. “Oh good. You know I would go anyway, though. You can’t stop me from going out in the snow, Tidge, I hope you know that,” he says with mock seriousness, a smile tugging at his lips, and Hux snorts a laugh, warming at the nickname. 

“Yes, yes. My insane omega.” He pats Kylo’s shoulder as he smirks, and Kylo returns it, happy to’ve made his alpha laugh. 

“Good,” he mumbles, kissing him again. 

They settle into a comfortable position, and soon Kylo falls asleep, his breathing slow and long; a display of trust and safety in such an intimate position. And Hux isn't far behind him, slipping into the warm darkness with arms secure around his omega.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shower is had and breakfast is made~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for the feedback on this fic so far! ^_^ and also thanks to [maqcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqcy) for their fantastic beta of this fic! Any mistakes otherwise made are ours~

As time passes, Hux's knot deflates and pulls loose. He groans softly, stirred awake by the rush of cool air on his cock, and yawns widely. He blinks in the haze of the afternoon light filtering in through the window and turns to watch the snow continuing to fall. _Gee, great_. 

Though he didn't want anything to do with the snow, he did have to thank it for getting him the lovely heated blanket that was his omega still covering him. He smiles and kisses Kylo's head. He honestly can't wait to see Kylo play around in the snow. He loves seeing his omega happy, and he knows once he comes inside, he'll need help warming up again...

Soon, Kylo stirs too; startled from his warm nap by the feeling of cold emptiness in his ass. He whines a complaint softly and nuzzles into Hux's neck, sad that it's over as he squeezes Hux tight. 

Hux purrs gently and slides a hand up into Kylo's hair to pet him. "Love, you awake?" he whispers, to more unhappy groans from his omega. "We should shower... and eat." He chuckles and slips his other hand down Kylo's spine till his fingers rest along the cleft of his ass. Kylo's breath hitches and he arches into the touch. "Maybe... get you a plug?" Two fingers slip inside Kylo easily, lazily pushing against his walls, and Kylo gasps, the ring of muscle clenching automatically around Hux's fingers. 

Kylo whines softly and nods, nails digging into Hux's sides gently as he presses kisses to Hux's neck, gyrating his ass to feel Hux a little more. "Please… maybe a… wireless one…?" he asks in a small voice, biting his lip. He's flushed and embarrassed, somehow even more so than when Hux's cock was inside him; Hux's fingers are so much more… personal. 

"Mm, that can be arranged," Hux says, sinking his fingers in as far as they can go. The omega groans and shudders; he's so nice and stretched and still wet. Perfect. Hux bites his lip just thinking about filling him up with a toy. And a _wireless_ one. Oh, Kylo is sure in a mood that Hux'll gladly follow. "Why don't you go fetch the one you want, hm, love?"

Kylo whines softly and kisses Hux's neck, nibbling on his ear. "But I don't want to get up…" he complains. "You feel so good…" 

With a shiver, Hux groans softly. "You feel so good too, my love," he purrs, tugging at Kylo's hair and turning him so they're looking into each other's eyes. "My perfect omega." He licks the tip of Kylo's nose with a smile and Kylo huffs a laugh, his smile downturned but pleased. 

With a soft whine, Hux leans in and kisses Kylo warmly. "I love you." His fingers slip out of Kylo, caressing his ass instead, and giving it a squeeze. Kylo groans into the kiss. 

"Love you too," he replies against Hux's lips, loving the kisses Hux presses against them. 

And press against them he does. Hux kisses Kylo like if he stops he'll die, capturing his lips over and over again. He loves kissing his omega like nothing else. He knows they really should get up and do things, but, stars, he just wants to stay here forever.

Eventually the kisses slow, and Kylo pants against him, looking into his green eyes. He half-smiles. 

"You know maybe we should have a shower first," he says with a small laugh, remembering the sticky come stuck to both of them. He kind of wants to wash that off, and in the shower they can be warm together for a bit longer. Hux snorts and rolls his eyes. 

"Yes, I think so," he says, patting Kylo's ass. "Chop chop, then."

Kylo groans but reluctantly shifts off him, curling up next to him for a moment instead. He yawns and rubs his face. Hux shivers as the cool air hits him and immediately whines, trying to curl back into Kylo. 

"C-come on, love. Let's go before I freeze," he says, trying to nuzzle his way into him despite his words. They need to get up, but the _cold_. "Will you carry me? Please?"

Kylo tries to hide his smirk as he sees Hux shivering. His small, thin, cold alpha.

"Yeah, yeah," he says, leaning forward to give Hux a kiss before he reluctantly pushes up and nudges Hux a little to put strong arms under his legs and arms. He hefts him up—Hux isn't really all that small, considering. "Hold on," he says as he lifts Hux up and carries him into the large spa bathroom. 

Hux doesn't have to be told twice, wrapping his arms around Kylo's neck and holding tight. He purrs low in delight and peppers kisses along Kylo's neck. "Thank you, Kylo," he says softly, and Kylo grins and nuzzles into him. 

"No problem," he says quietly, setting Hux down on the soft bathroom rug. He's about to go to the shower when he remembers his collar, and he turns to Hux sheepishly. "Ah, could you…" He's kneeling in front of Hux with gentle hands on Hux's hips. He could do it himself, but, he likes it when _Hux_ is the one to take his collar on and off. 

"Of course, dear," Hux says with a smile, curling a finger under Kylo's chin and lifting his head up. He slips his hands down Kylo's jaw to his neck and reaches for the buckle in the back, undoing it with deft fingers. A shiver rolls up Kylo's spine, and he goes fuzzy for a second as Hux undoes it. "There you are." He curls the brown leather collar in a loose loop and places it on the nearby sink counter. Kylo nods subtly and places a quick kiss on Hux's soft abdomen. 

"Thank you, sir," he says softly, before rising and giving Hux a kiss on the lips and going to the shower, turning it on and waiting for the hot water to spray out of the nozzle. When it does, he tugs Hux into it first. 

"Oh!" Hux closes his eyes as he steps into the spray of hot water, shuddering as it hits his cold skin. "Oh... That's nice." He groans as he just stands there for a moment, letting the water wash over him, before he wipes away his eyes and reaches for Kylo. "It's so damn dark in here without lights."

But Kylo's just opening the antique wooden shutters on the windows, and clear, sparkling morning light floods the bathroom. He smiles and steps into the shower with Hux, wrapping arms around him from behind and giving him a kiss on the neck. 

"Ah!" Hux jumps, blinking in the sudden light and leaning back into Kylo. "Well... that's better," he mumbles as Kylo laughs. Hux reaches up to cup one of Kylo's cheeks in his palm before pulling him in for a kiss on the lips—Kylo hums and sighs, squeezing Hux tighter and kissing him warmly back. The hot water relaxes him and he reaches around to pull the glass door closed before rubbing his slick hands from Hux's chest to his stomach and thigh, just skating around his cock. 

Hux melts into the touch, groaning. It amazes him how much Kylo affects him sometimes. The simplest of things has him boneless or seeing hearts. _Ridiculous. Amazing._ "You tryin' to get me excited again?" he whispers with a smirk against Kylo's jaw. Kylo smirks back. 

"No, nothing like that…" he says with false innocence, wrapping his arm around Hux's middle and pressing more kisses to his neck. 

Hux gives Kylo a sly look over his shoulder but he just hums and lets his head fall to the side to bare more of his neck to the omega. Kylo hums and kisses him leisurely as hot water sprays over them, but he is a little concerned…

"We should probably wash our hair and all that first, and _then_ enjoy it," he says softly. "I don't want us running out of hot water." Hux gets so cold easily; Kylo doesn't want him in a cold shower of all things. 

Hux sighs deeply, slightly sarcastic. "Yes, I suppose. It would be bad if that happened," he says, pushing slightly away and looking to their shelf of bath potions and goos. "What _flavor_ of shampoo today, love?"

Kylo smiles and pulls him back into his arms, bringing them both closer as he kisses Hux's hair. "Coconut?" he suggests. 

"Mm, yes," Hux agrees, putting one hand on Kylo's arm and picking up the bottle of coconut shampoo with the other. He pops the cap open and the smell of coconut wafts through the air. "Yum."

"Mmm." Kylo holds out a hand for Hux to pour some on, which he does, before snapping the cap back on and putting it back. Kylo warms the shampoo for a second before running his large hands through the wet, ginger locks, lathering it up. 

Hux chuckles lightly and closes his eyes, swaying with the motions of Kylo's hands. "Mmm," he hums, soaking up the touch and the smell and loving that Kylo does these things for him. 

Kylo just smiles and continues scrubbing, getting the conditioner as well and rubbing it in. Then he lathers Hux up with real soap, satsuma, and bergamot, taking care to remove the after-effects of their lovemaking, and wash his cock and balls. He isn't trying to be sexual as he does it, but it can't be avoided. He just loves touching Hux and taking care of him in intimate ways, and he likes being taken care of similarly. 

Hux lets himself be washed, lifting his limbs when need be and moaning softly through it. He sometimes wonders if all omegas are like this or just Kylo. Selfishly, he hopes it's just Kylo.

Hux squeaks when Kylo washes his more intimate areas, his dick chubbing slightly, but he manages to keep it in check for the time being. He does love how thorough Kylo is.

Once he's done and rinsed off, Hux turns around and brings Kylo down for a kiss. "My turn," he purrs, and Kylo smiles softly, hands on Hux's hip. 

"Please," he says low.

A ripple of pleasure runs up Hux's spine at that single word, and he kisses Kylo again before reaching for lavender shampoo. "Kneel for me, love."

Kylo shudders, those words always a balm on his soul, and kneels with his head up but eyes down. He watches Hux with lowered eyelids, loving being lower than his alpha. The omega in him needs this, every once in a while. 

Smiling down at him, Hux can't deny the primal thrill that runs through him seeing Kylo on his knees _again_. Fantastic. He smooths his hand through Kylo's dark hair, making sure it's all wet, before depositing a dollop of shampoo on top of his head. He snaps the bottle closed and begins working the soap into his omega's hair, scrubbing the way he knows Kylo likes. His omega does so much for him. It's only fair he repays that.

And the reaction he gets is wonderful—Kylo sighs and hums, his pleasure palpable, and scoots forward just a little, hands on Hux's calves. His contentedness radiates through the bond they share, the one that sometimes makes words superfluous, and Hux can't keep the smile off his face as he massages his lover and sends back his own feelings of affection. He loves Kylo with all that he has, and wants him to know it—always. 

Rinsing out Kylo's hair so no soap gets in his eyes, Hux fetches the conditioner and repeats. Once Kylo's hair is clean, he tilts Kylo's face up and leans down to kiss him. "Stand up, my love. Let me wash you."

Kylo does, looking at Hux with adoring eyes, hands straying to his hips, wanting to keep him close, even in the shower. Hux huffs playfully, trying to retrieve the soap, but he loves being held and Kylo knows it.

Humming a soft tune, Hux starts washing Kylo's broad chest. Kylo's body is so ingrained in his mind that he could draw him from memory, but he still loves the satisfaction of running his hands over Kylo and examining him in detail. "Lovely," he breathes amidst his humming, and Kylo purrs through the link. 

Kylo loves it more than he can say when Hux washes him. It's so intimate and caring, and he feels Hux's lust and appreciation through the bond. It boosts his confidence to feel how much Hux likes his body… and it makes him love Hux that much more. 

He looks down at his alpha, at his wet ginger hair and finely muscled body. Hux might be smaller than him, and soft in some parts, which Kylo loves, but he's still trim and fit. It's hot, but he knows he'll always love Hux whatever he looks like, because it's _him_. 

Washing Kylo thoroughly in the front, Hux has him turn so he can get his back. Here, he lets his fingers take a detour and works them into the muscles of Kylo's shoulder blades and the base of his neck. He massages away any tension, working out knots he finds with his thumbs, and Kylo leans against the wall, a grimace of pain and relief on his face. 

It aches a little but the results are worth it. "Ahh…" he winces away from one forceful push, his arm buckling slightly, and he laughs softly. It feels good, it does, he's just… sensitive. 

Hux kisses the spot in apology. "Have things been hectic at work again?" he asks, rubbing circles along Kylo's back to help cool down his muscles, and Kylo shivers. 

"Ah… yeah. I mean… Maz has been breathing down all our backs about the holiday programs and decorations. The programs are alright, and the decorations are fun, but I don't like the holidays being forced on me. I mean, I love Christmas! But it's frustrating when it _has to be a thing in a certain way_ , ya know?" Kylo exhales. He can deal with his work problems, but it's nice to vent. 

Hux hums and hugs Kylo around the waist, pressing flush against him and placing a kiss to the back of his neck. "That does sound frustrating," he says, squeezing Kylo. "You let me know if you ever need my help relaxing after a hard day of work, okay? I don't want you carrying all this stress."

Putting hands on Hux's arms, Kylo nods. "Yeah I know," he says, stroking Hux's skin with his thumb. "Thanks." He looks back and gives Hux a small smile. "This helps."

Hux smiles and goes up on his toes to peck Kylo's cheek. "Good," he says, squeezing Kylo again. "Now, let me finish you up before the hot water stops. I can already feel it getting _warm_."

"Oh no, okay," Kylo says with a huffed laugh. 

Stepping back, Hux finishes scrubbing Kylo's back and legs and ends with his pert ass that he may or may not spend a little extra time on—for which he gets a flush out of Kylo. 

When Kylo's rinsed, he wipes the wet hair out of his face and gives Hux a kiss. "Thanks, babe," he says, voice just louder than the water as he reaches to turn it off. 

"My pleasure," Hux replies, shivering as soon as the water's gone. He moans in exaggerated agony. "Ooh, I just want to put on a jumper and sit in front of the fire and eat something hot."

Kylo laughs, stepping out and grabbing a big, white, fluffy towel. "I can make a fire as soon as we're dressed," he says, coming back and rubbing it over Hux's hair first, making it stand up every which way, before he proceeds to towel him off quickly and efficiently. Hopefully, the friction warms him up a little, too. Hux makes soft noises as he's dried, letting Kylo do as he wishes, and finally, Kylo wraps the dry side around him. Hux sighs and hugs the towel close to him. He can feel the mess his hair is in and huffs, shaking his head. 

"Kylooo, _fix this_ ," he whines.

Kylo's just getting another towel and drying himself off, and he looks up at Hux with a laugh. 

"Aww, you look so cute though," he teases, reaching over and spiking it up even more. 

Hux groans and shakes his head away from Kylo's fingers. "Stoooop, you'll make it dry like that!"

Kylo just laughs louder, drying his own hair. "I'm sure it won't," he says, when they both know it will. But he wraps his towel around his waist and comes back to Hux with an amused smile, this time fixing his hair the way he likes. "There. That should fix it." 

Hux huddles down in his towel and harrumphs. "Thank you," he mumbles.

Kylo snorts softly, smiling, and ushers Hux back into the bedroom, getting him to sit on the bed while he goes to the walk-in closet to get them some clothes. 

Hux sighs as he sits and waits, tapping his toes together on the cool floor. He sometimes wonders if Kylo doing all this is fair. It's not like he dresses Hux every day, but Kylo does a lot for him and sometimes Hux worries that he doesn't do enough to repay that. He knows Kylo likes to serve him, and honestly, it's what Hux is used to, having had maids and butlers all his life. But... he sighs again. Maybe he's overthinking it.

Kylo comes back a minute later in soft pants, carrying some folded clothes in his arms for Hux, which he sets on the bed. He takes a pair of black boxers first, kneeling at Hux's feet and slipping them on. 

"Stand up," he says softly. 

Kylo likes dressing Hux, taking care of him. Not _all_ the time, but sometimes, like when he's cold and uncomfortable as he is now. 

Hux does as he's told, standing and letting Kylo dress him. He watches Kylo, enamored that anyone would willingly do what Kylo does. He sends a wave of love and thanks through their bond, watching his omega all the while. 

Kylo shivers, his lips quirking up at the affection as he finishes dressing Hux in dark slacks, an undershirt, a warm sweater, and thick socks. He enjoys having hands on Hux and smoothing the fabric of his clothes, and when he's finished he smiles and gives Hux's cheek a kiss. "There. Now you should stay nice and warm."

Hux smiles, pulling the ends of his sleeves over his palms so only his fingers poke out. He leans into Kylo, arms tucked into his chest, feeling very warm indeed. "Thank you, love. You spoil me."

Humming, Kylo hugs him from behind, loving the softness of his clothes. "Just want you to be comfortable," he says, nuzzling into Hux's neck and kissing there. Hux hums and shivers, but not from the cold. 

"Well, you've succeeded," he says, resting his hands on top of Kylo's and looking down at his socked feet. He wiggles his toes in delight of the soft feeling surrounding them. Kylo grins, tapping his bare feet against Hux's socked ones. 

"Good. I'm glad." He kisses Hux again, and then remembers something he's missing. "I'll be right back, okay?" he says, giving Hux a small squeeze. Hux squeaks softly but nods, turning to watch Kylo walk back to the bathroom.

He comes back a moment later with his collar, which he gives to Hux and then sits on the bed, turned around slightly to offer Hux his neck. 

_Ah_. Hux smiles and comes to him, leaning down to kiss his head before slipping the smooth leather around his neck and slipping the tongue through his preferred hole. Not too loose, not too tight.

Kylo sighs, adjusting it himself slightly. "There. Thanks," he says, looking up and giving Hux a small smile. 

"Of course." Hux takes Kylo's face in his hands and leans down to kiss him fully. Kylo hums, taking Hux's wrists and holding on. He smiles when they draw apart. 

He remembers, then, the wireless plug they were going to get out and seem to have forgotten... but... maybe that can be a treat for tonight… 

"Alright, now I'm going to get dressed and start a fire so we can get a little heat into this place," he says. 

"Sounds good," Hux says, giving Kylo one last kiss before he heads out to the living room. 

Hux frowns at the cold and darkness, going to a nearby window and opening the shades, gazing out at the whiteness beyond the pane. They might be off work tomorrow, too, at this rate.

He watches the snow fall for a minute before he starts to brush out the fireplace. He's adding wood to it when Kylo comes out in a large dark sweater and blue socks. 

"Oh good…" Kylo says, grabbing a lighter and some old newspaper from the box on the side. He kneels down beside Hux and puts a hand on his back, rubbing up and down to warm him up some more as he stuffs newspaper under the grate. He then takes the lighter and touches the flame to the paper, watching as it's slowly engulfed. 

Hux hums and leans into Kylo, watching the fire flicker from the paper to the logs. They can already feel the heat pushing through the cold air, and he sighs. "Oh, that feels nice."

Kylo hums, turning to him and putting his nose in Hux's hair, breathing in his clean, coconut-y scent. He puts his arm more firmly around Hux and squeezes, making Hux whine softly. 

"Do you want a blanket?" Kylo asks. "I can get one and then… make us some breakfast somehow." He huffs a laugh and Hux nods against Kylo's chin. 

"Yes, I'd like that. Do you want me to help somehow?"

Kylo hums. "Maybe could you put together something… something I can make on the grill outside? And I'll get it started…" 

"Do you think we could put a pan on the grill? Make eggs? Pancakes?" Hux asks, trying to rack his brain for what they could possibly make.

"A square one, probably. We can have whatever you want," Kylo says, giving him a kiss. He doesn't care that much about what he eats. He likes Hux deciding for him. If it were up to him he'd probably just have cereal, but Hux would appreciate something hot, and if he's making some for Hux then he'll happily have some himself. 

"Yes, then let's try that," Hux says with a nod, placing a kiss on Kylo's cheek in return. "You go get the grill going and I'll get the eggs and pancake batter ready."

"Alright." Kylo gives him another squeeze and rises, leaving him in front of the now-crackling fire to get the grill running. 

Hux stays in front of the fire for a moment, letting it warm his bones, before he heads to the kitchen.

He gets out the eggs and milk and other ingredients, setting them on the counter. He wants to roll up his sleeves to keep them clean as he mixes the batter, but he also wants to keep them down for warmth. Huffing, he settles for pulling them up just past his wrists before precisely measuring out the ingredients into a mixing bowl.

Outside, Kylo gets the grill running, and then he's coming back into the kitchen with snow boots and a jacket on, a light dusting of snow on him. "Ready when you are," he says with a smile. 

Nose wrinkling at the snow dropping off Kylo and melting on his clean floor, Hux gestures to the bowl filled with pancake batter. Chocolate chips swim around in it. "That's ready to go," he says, also handing Kylo a ladle. "I'm getting the eggs ready still. I figured a tray of scrambled would be easier than trying to really fry them."

"Yeah I think so. It's freezing outside." Kylo takes the pancake batter and disappears again. 

They continue until all the food is ready or keeping warm on the grill. Hux's set the table so that he's ready when Kylo comes in with everything on a covered plate. Kylo takes his wet clothes off and comes back a minute later as Hux is serving. 

"I'm not sure how you did it, but all of this looks like it's cooked perfectly," Hux says, taking a seat once they both have a helping of pancakes, eggs, and toast. Kylo flushes and nods. 

"Thanks. That grill hasn't been used in a while but it worked fine. A good investment if we ever made one." He hums and digs in, pleased when Hux takes a sip of the coffee Kylo brewed in a kettle on the grill as well. He's kind of proud of himself for that… 

"Mmm, yes. Very much so," Hux says. "Coffee is good too." He smiles and reaches over to tuck some hair behind Kylo's ear. "Thank you, love. For all you do."

Kylo hums, happy. "Well. I just wanted to make sure _you_ don't go hungry," he says, taking another bite of chocolate pancake. Mmm. "Good choice by the way." He doesn't love chocolate, but it is tasty. 

Hux chuckles and takes a bite of his own. He would definitely go hungry without Kylo. He knows that. "Thank you. I just wanted a little sweetness added to the cold day."

"Yeah, well it could definitely do with some of that," Kylo agrees with a small laugh, and his foot rubs Hux's under the table as he thinks absently he wants to warm his alpha up even now. He should really stoke the fire again… 

Hux chuckles and bats at Kylo's foot with his own playfully. "Yes, it could," he says before biting into his toast he's smothered in jelly. He chews for a moment. "I still want hot chocolate later. With all the toppings." He doesn't normally have a big sweet tooth, but something about today is really sparking it. Especially with the prospect of just where else that whipped cream could go…

"That sounds good," Kylo says, just happy at the idea of Hux having hot chocolate at all. "What would you want on it? Caramel and chocolate sauce? Umm…"

"Marshmallows, whipped cream, cinnamon," Hux lists, counting on his fingers. "Peppermint?"

Kylo laughs softly. "Yeah all of that could work," he says affectionately, rubbing Hux's foot again as he finishes his eggs. Hux chews contemplatively on his toast as he tries to think of more, letting Kylo touch him and even pressing closer. 

"Nutmeg!" he says like he's just found the missing link. Kylo laughs deeply, his toe slipping under Hux's pant leg to run his bare skin. 

"I hope we have some of that left… I have a bad feeling we used it all up the last time."

Hux makes a soft noise and slips Kylo a look as he shivers, though he doesn't move away. "What did we use it for again?" he asks, finishing off his pancake and setting his fork down.

"Uhh… might've been for some cookies. Or possibly the pie at Thanksgiving." Kylo sucks some grease from his thumb. He made a lot of food at Thanksgiving. He did mean to get more of the spice but it must have slipped his mind. 

Humming, Hux rests his elbows on the table and puts his chin in his hands. "You make good pie," he says, reminiscing. Mmm. Pie.

Kylo gives him a grateful smile. "Thanks," he says, finishing his food and taking a sip of coffee. His toes go back to rubbing Hux's shins, slowly and methodically, his lips tugged up just slightly as he waits to see how Hux is going to react.

Hux huffs, though there's no bite behind it, and he narrows his eyes at Kylo. "Just where is that foot of yours going, hm?"

Kylo shrugs, eyebrows up for a second. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he says with a frown, standing up abruptly and taking their plates to the kitchen to put in the sink. 

Hux scoffs and watches Kylo for a moment before taking his mug of coffee and heading back to the fireplace in the living room. He drags a cushion off the couch and brings it closer to the flames, sitting cross-legged on it and cradling his mug in his palms. Mmm. Warmth.

Kylo cleans up breakfast and comes back when everything's been put in the drying rack. He looks at the fire before getting a few more logs from the bucket and stacking them on top of the already burning ones, pulling the metal wire screen back over when he's finished. 

He grabs a couch cushion as well and is about to sit down next to Hux when he feels an itch for something else. 

"Be right back," he says, going upstairs for a second and coming back down with something in his hand; a long black piece of leather with a handle, and a clip on the end. He gets a blanket from the couch before returning, sitting next to Hux with his knees under him. Carefully, he holds the leash out to Hux, a hopeful look on his face. Hux's eyebrows raise and he sets his mug down. 

"Oh?" 

He takes the leash and feels the leather with a rub of his thumb. He opens the clip, gesturing for Kylo to come closer before he hooks it through the ring on his collar. He gives it a tug to test it and is satisfied when it doesn't budge. Kylo's lips quirk up a little and he seems satisfied as well. 

"All good?" he asks, and settles down with his head in Hux's lap, pulling the blanket over top of himself and sighing as the fire warms him. 

"All good," Hux says, wrapping the leash around his hand and holding it tight while he pets Kylo's soft hair. Mmm. This is nice.

Kylo adjusts slightly, pleased at the tension in the leash, and closes his eyes slowly. Though he likes taking care of Hux, sometimes it drains him and he just wants to cuddle up to his alpha with no expectations. 

"Is it still snowing?" he asks sleepily. 

Hux hums and looks towards the window. White fluff is still falling in different directions as the wind whips it around. "Yup," he says, wiggling his toes in front of the fire, and Kylo sighs.

"Good," he says, as if it's the most perfect news. 

Hux scoffs and rolls his eyes. _Good_ his ass.

Kylo just hums happily, already making plans for going out later, making snowmen and having snow fights. He's sure Hux'll love _that._

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting an unexpected call, Kylo and Hux end up at the library where Kylo works - but tensions run high when Hux and Kylo's alpha boss Poe can't seem to find common ground.

What comes later - isn't exactly what they had in mind. 

They're having lunch—soup, heated up in a pot on the grill—when his phone rings. Not pings—rings. And he's startled to see that it's Poe. What does _Poe_ want? He licks a finger and presses speakerphone, glancing at Hux. 

"Hello?" 

"Kylo! Hey! So, uh, we have a problem."

"Oh, what problem could you have, _Dameron_ ," Hux says with a roll of his eyes. "Has someone checked out all the books?"

Kylo opens his mouth to retort but Poe beats him to it. 

"General _Hugs_! How's it going?"

Kylo hides his smirk behind a hand, seeing Poe's brilliant grin clear as day at the expense of his alpha. Hux meanwhile clenches his teeth and tightens his fist around his spoon. " _Fine_ ," he grits out. 

"Good! And well, no, actually, because we have a maximum number of books you can check out, which you would know if you paid attention to what your omega actually _does_ , which is develop brilliant systems for our library and computers—"

Kylo goes slightly pink, tapping on the table as he waits for Poe to finish, a small smile on his lips. 

"—including managing the checkout system, which includes how many books patrons can check out. Isn't that right, Kylo?"

"I _know_ what he does," Hux spits. "And I'm _very_ proud of him." Standing, Hux scrapes his chair against the floor as he grabs his half-empty bowl, sulking over to the sink and dropping it in. Kylo watches him go just a bit desperately. He knew it was a bad idea to use speakerphone. 

"Babe, I know you know what I do, and that you're proud of me. It's alright. Poe was just teasing. Right, Poe?" Kylo grinds out. He takes the phone with him and goes to the kitchen, putting a hand on Hux's side and leaning in to kiss his cheek in apology. Hux huffs and crosses his arms, looking away but leaning into him.

There's a barely inaudible sigh on the other end of the phone. "Yes, of course. I'm just kidding. Trying to make jokes on this cold snowy day, haha. I didn't mean anything by it," Poe says, though his tone isn't entirely apologetic. Kylo sighs, trying not to be amused that Hux got offended in the first place. It was just a harmless jab. 

"Great. Well, what did you want to call me about, huh? Is everything okay?" Kylo asks, rubbing Hux's side. 

"Yes, what's the _grand_ emergency that you had to bother us with on our snow day?"

Poe snorts and Kylo smirks, hiding his face in Hux's hair. 

"Well, since you asked…" Poe starts, sighing like the library is on the verge of collapse. Which it very well might be. Kylo hums softly and wraps his arm more securely around Hux's waist, pulling him close and kissing in his hair.

"Actually, the main terminals aren't working," Poe says, "and everyone's having to line up, and we just don't have enough people right now, and I know Kylo would know how to fix it. It's not… life or death or anything… and I know I said you could have the day off, Ky… but it would be a big help if you could work your magic." He laughs, and it sounds like a breeze in the sun. 

"Oh." Well, it's nice being needed, Kylo supposes. "That sucks. I uh… I mean I'm not busy…" He glances at Hux, who meets his eye and raises an eyebrow like _oh, you aren't, huh?_ but he looks away and shrugs, waving a hand. 

"Just go," Hux says. "Save the library from utter destruction. Leave me here to wilt away."

Kylo laughs, squeezing him tighter. "Alright I'll be there as soon as I can," he says, and Poe sighs deeply. 

"Thank god. Thanks, Kylo. Or should I say, thanks, General Hugs?" He laughs and the call ends before anyone can say anything. Kylo snorts, laughing softly. 

"Tcch," Hux scoffs. "I don't know how you stand working with him. He's obnoxious." Though Hux could admit that Poe is rather easy on the eyes, if only he'd keep his mouth shut.

Kylo laughs even louder, putting his phone down and pulling Hux tight against him with both arms, kissing his cheek. Hux chuckles at the soft affection, playfully leaning his face away at the onslaught of kisses.

"Yeah, he is pretty obnoxious," Kylo says. "But he's a good manager and he lets me do what I want, so I try not to let him bother me." He smiles against Hux's cheek. Hux turns his head to peck Kylo's lips, a smile of his own gracing his face. 

"I suppose that's alright then," he says with another eye roll. "But I do hate him taking you away. What am I supposed to do here, alone and without power?"

Kylo looks at him with a smile and drawn eyebrows. "I mean… you could come with me?" he suggests, giving him another squeeze. "It'll be fun. We can get all dressed up… take a walk through the city all snowy… and you can be warm at the library!" His face lights up as he tries to sell the adventure of it. 

Grimacing at the prospect of going out in the snow, Hux debates his options. One on hand, go out into the snow but be with Kylo and also be in a building with power. On the other hand, be home, warm by the fire, and lonely. 

Hux sighs. "Fine. Get me my snow boots."

Kylo grins and kisses him. "Great. It'll be fun!" He squeezes him again and goes downstairs to the closet. 

...

Ten minutes later they're both nearly ready to go in warm, waterproof jackets and pants, boots, and gloves. Kylo puts a knitted hat on and takes a breath, ready to brave the winter storm, but as his hand touches the door handle, Hux stops him with a hand on his arm. 

"You're missing something," he says, smirking lightly as he pulls Kylo's leash from his pocket. They'd taken it off before lunch but now… Kylo's eyes widen and Hux loops his fingers through the ring on Kylo's collar to tug him down, kissing him softly before attaching the leash to it. "There."

Kylo makes a small noise into the kiss, shivering bodily. Oh, he loves it when Hux leashes him. But… "Ohh, babe, is this necessary?" he asks with a small, nervous chuckle, one gloved hand going around Hux's waist—but as he looks down at Hux holding the end of the leash, he thinks it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. 

Yeah, Hux without his clothes on is hot—but Hux holding a _leash?_ Kylo can _feel_ himself relax and calm, knowing he's connected to Hux in such a physical way. He's usually very calm but sometimes his subconscious runs wild—an inner turmoil that not many people know is there. Sometimes he feels like he wants to run away from it all—but having Hux on the other end of a leash is comforting, grounding. A reminder that if he needed it, Hux would be there to deal with the world for him. 

Hux smiles and slides his free hand up the leash, gripping it around the ring on the collar. He pulls Kylo in for another kiss, loving when his omega makes a small noise of surprise. "I don't want you getting lost in the storm," he purrs against Kylo's lips, and if he also wants the leash on to flex at Poe well, then hey, it's win-win.

Kylo chuckles, as if reading his mind, and flushes slightly. "Well there's no chance of that now for sure," he says, pulling Hux close with the hand around his waist and lightly kissing him again. Hux laughs softly and nods. 

"Exactly. Alright, let's get this walk over with," he says, reaching for the door handle. "I want to be in and out of the snow as fast as possible."

Kylo kisses Hux's cheek again and exhales delightedly as they go out the door into the crisp winter air, with the thick layered snow on the ground crunching under their boots. He hums and looks to the sky, closing his eyes and breathing deeply as snow falls on his face. It feels cold and fresh and wonderful.

Meanwhile, next to him, Hux is the exact opposite. Huddled and scrunched into his coat, he looks like a turtle as he hides as much skin from the outside air as possible. He wishes they could walk faster but the snow is deep and the last thing he wants to do is slip. He huffs out a cloud of hot air and steps closer to Kylo, who just smiles and fits his arm into Hux's, ducking to avoid the thick snow falling softly down. 

As they walk down the street to the main road they pass others walking by, and couples too. Kylo smells… mostly betas, a few alphas. None give them more than a polite smile as they pass, though Kylo does squeeze Hux's arm just a bit tighter when the lone alphas pass. It's mostly subconscious; he's never really been afraid for his safety in New York, as long as he's careful where he goes. He notices Hux giving any alphas who pass a warning look, which is… comforting. 

He could beat up nearly any alpha anyway if they didn't try to pull anything—but he reads the news. He knows omegas have been ambushed and raped on dark nights in Central Park by alphas—sometimes more than one. It is a problem, but he watches out for himself. 

He felt more vulnerable when he was younger and skinnier, but then he started working out and even tried to join the marines. He laughs when he thinks about it. As if the marines would let an _omega_ join. He started doing martial arts after that, and now he rarely gets hassled by alphas anyway. Few alphas find his form attractive as an omega, really. They all want thin, slight mates who _don't_ look like they could break someone in half if they wanted to. 

Kylo couldn't really help the size he grew into, but he tries to accept and live with it. He has moments of self-doubt that Hux actually finds him attractive, but Hux is almost always able to put his worries to rest. 

Kylo feels slightly subconscious with the leash on as well as his usual collar, but few people care, really. Lots of omegas wear leashes when going out with their alphas. It's kind of like an extension to the wedding rings betas like. And maybe he feels a little better with it on, the end wrapped securely around Hux's wrist and tucked into his pocket. It's nice. 

What _isn't_ nice is when they get to the main road, where the wind is stronger and the snow is wetter. Kylo cringes against the noise of the traffic, unable to help his sensitivity to it. That's one part of his omega nature he was never really able to shake; he's terrible in crowds. Funny how he decided to be a librarian, then, isn't it? But he knows his library and libraries are usually quiet. He can deal with that. Noisy traffic just makes him dizzy. 

Hux looks up then, the first time since they ventured out, and studies Kylo. He knows he doesn't like the noise. Knows it makes his head hurt, and Hux hates seeing his omega in any kind of discomfort. He squeezes Kylo's arm gently and pulls his free hand from his pocket. "Do you want my earmuffs, darling?" he asks, already taking them off and holding them out, clear he won't take no for an answer.

Kylo looks at him, a little frustrated and embarrassed that Hux took them off. "No, I… I don't want you getting cold. It's fine, I'll be fine." He doesn't like that it sets him on edge, crowds. He feels weak for it. He doesn't like feeling weak. But he does… like Hux looked out for him. 

But Hux frowns and shakes his head, pressing the earmuffs into Kylo's chest. "Kylo, _put them on_ ," he says, a hint of a growl in his voice, and his omega takes them without further protest, his hand shaking slightly. 

_Oh_. 

"I'll be fine without them. I'd rather you be comfortable."

Kylo flushes hotly and nods. "Okay," he says quietly, putting them on and adjusting them. The muffs immediately lower the noise level and give him a degree of separation from the traffic, and he shivers, giving Hux a small grateful smile. "Thanks," he says with a sniff. He feels better already. 

Nodding, Hux tugs his hat down over the tips of his ears. "Of course, love. Now, come on. Keep steppin'. At this pace it'll be nighttime by the time we get there."

Kylo huffs a laugh and nods, putting his arm in Hux's again.

...

They arrive at the library ten minutes later, cold and wet. They shake the snow off their coats and hats at the entrance. It's warm inside, and Kylo sighs, almost having forgotten what warm air felt like. 

It's busy as well, and dozens of people huddle around power outlets charging their phones and laptops. The lines for the front desk are long, and Kylo can see Poe in the back room looking out from the window. 

His face lights up when he spots Kylo. Kylo gives him a brief smile and runs a hand through his hair, wondering what exactly is wrong with the terminals… 

"Kriff, this place is a madhouse," Hux huffs, shoving his hat into his coat pocket. "But at least it's warm." Maybe they'll stay here for a little while. He _does_ need to charge his phone.

"You can say that again," Kylo says, looking around and walking forward a little—just short of the leash's length—when Poe comes out of the office with a relieved grin on his face. His expression falls just a little when he sees Hux, but he doesn't lose his stride. 

"Kylo. Hux. Hi," he says, greeting them both and apparently trying to avoid Hux's ire by calling him by his actual name. Poe's familiar energetic and charismatic alpha scent permeates the air and calms Kylo down; all the people in this place are already starting to frazzle him. Normally another alpha's scent would make him nervous, but he's known Poe for so long that he trusts him. 

Hux, meanwhile, appreciates being called his actual name and none of Poe's silly nicknames for him. He offers the other alpha a quick smile, rubbing his cold nose with the back of his hand, trying to rub Poe's scent out of it. "Hello, Mr. Dameron," he greets.

Poe nods at him, though his eyes stray to the leash connected to Kylo's collar with a kind of resignation, before he brightens again and looks to Kylo. 

"Kylo. Thanks for coming. I know you probably wanna get out of here as quickly as possible so I'll get right to it. It's the system for the self-checkout machines…"

"Right, yeah, I'll just go use one of the computers in the office and see what I can do."

"Great. Thanks," Poe says with a warm smile, and he gives Kylo a quick arm pat before looking behind him and walking quickly away. 

"Hey, kids, that's not for climbing—!"

Hux bristles as he follows Kylo to the office, hand clenching around the loop at his end of the leash. _How dare he!_ He huffs in annoyance as he slips his coat off and hangs it off the back of a chair, radiating an aura of annoyance and low-grade rage.

Kylo feels nauseous and tense as soon as Hux gets angry, and without meaning to he's radiating a strong calming scent. "Tidge…" he says desperately. "Please, I can't think." He rubs his head as he takes off his own coat, shutting the door behind them. 

Hux huffs again, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He breathes for a moment, and soon his shoulders fall. "I'm sorry, it's just… he touched you, and I…" He growls and shakes his head, staring down at his feet. Kylo watches him a little sadly. 

"He doesn't mean anything by it," he says quietly, taking a chair at a computer. He reaches out for Hux's hand, giving it a squeeze. "I trust him. _You_ can trust him," he says. 

Sighing, Hux squeezes Kylo's hand back, rubbing his face with the other. "Yes, yes. I'm sorry. I know," he says, pulling over another chair and sitting by Kylo. He fiddles with the leash in his hands and leans his head on Kylo's shoulder. "Do your magic so we can get back home, alright?"

Kylo sighs, smiling, and leans closer to breathe in Hux's scent. It's still tinged with a sad frustration that he doesn't like, but Hux can't help that. He squeezes Hux's hand again and wants to be in bed again, cuddling with his alpha. 

But he has a job to do. He logs onto his account and opens a program, loading the file for the machines and taking a look at it. 

Not understanding the computer system Kylo fiddles around with, Hux quickly grows bored. The omega is a large source of pride for him, and he loves how smart and capable he is. Hux brags about Kylo at dinner parties all the time, praising him to the high heavens. But right now… his work is not entertaining. 

Which Hux thinks he should perhaps change. 

With a sly grin, he kisses Kylo's cheek innocently enough—Kylo smiles but continues working—then his jaw, then his neck, and Kylo smirks and chuckles, shivering. 

Then, in the blink of an eye, Hux slips from his chair and settles in under the desk and between Kylo's legs, leash still in Hux's hands. Kylo makes a strangled noise as he looks between Hux and the rest of the library through the glass. 

"Hux, what're you—"

Hux tugs on the leash lightly as he looks up at Kylo with a sharp-toothed grin, and Kylo has to lean down a little at the tug. His toes curl and he shifts nervously. "Hux, you… what if Poe comes back?" he whines quickly, nervousness spilling from him as he scans the library for the other alpha. 

"Shh." Hux presses a finger to his lips before placing his hands on Kylo's thighs and running them up and down, massaging gently. Kylo shudders and seems to relax as Hux tries to quell the nervousness with reassurance. What would Poe do anyway? He can't _fire_ Hux, and he can't afford to fire Kylo. It'll be fine. "Do your work, Kylo, and let me do mine. Let's see who… finishes first, hm?"

Making a small noise, Kylo shifts again. "I don't know… I don't think I can focus if you're…" He exhales shakily and Hux smoothes his hands over the top of his thighs, kissing his knee. He looks up at the omega from under his lashes. 

"I'm not doing anything," he says with sickly sweet innocence. "I just wanted to sit down here. Is that so bad?"

Kylo's lips twist into a desperate grimace and he groans. But he can't get himself to tell Hux to stop. He tries to get back to work fixing the system, glancing up every few minutes to make sure Poe isn't coming. Hux chuckles with glee and keeps his hands moving slowly over Kylo's legs. 

He squeezes and kneads and massages the omega's calves and shins and thighs, just touching him. Feeling him. And Kylo reacts with a lightly aroused scent, tinged with nervousness and confusion, but slowly, he relaxes a bit. 

Hux purrs as he nuzzles his cheek into one inner thigh—mmm, warm—and Kylo releases a breath, closing his legs slightly. Hux is warm and it's nice; that's all. But he is worried that Hux'll eventually grow bored of just petting him. 

Hux's hands find the edge of Kylo's shirt and slip under it, his cool palms seeking the heat of Kylo's toned stomach. Kylo hisses and jerks at the coolness and Hux glances up at his omega with a smile, purring. "How's your work coming along?"

Kylo groans, feet pressing in and eyebrows drawn. " _Slowly_ ," he grounds out, glaring down at his alpha. 

"Well," Hux says, wrapping his arms around Kylo and pulling him closer so he can kiss his stomach. "Don't let me distract you, young man."

Kylo lets a whimper slip out. "If Poe comes in…" He's already glancing behind him, nervousness seeping from his skin. 

Sitting back, Hux sighs, leaving his hands on top of Kylo's thighs. "Alright, alright," he acquiesces. "Do you mind if I stay down here though? It's warm."

Kylo exhales tensely, looking down at his alpha with a mix of confusion and affection. "Yeah, okay," he says eventually, pushing off his shoes and letting his socked feet wrap around Hux slightly. Hux is warm, too. Hux makes a small noise and turns around, hugging one of Kylo's legs as he presses into his knee and closes his eyes. He was going to suck Kylo off, but the taste of the omega's nervousness is sour on his tongue, and he can't bring himself to push it. It's alright though. They'll be home soon.

He likes it under the desk. The hum of the computers above is soothing, as is the warmth they and Kylo put off. It's dark and small, and nice. It reminds him of the nook he made when he was a child.

He'd been wondering about the nests that omegas made and he'd simply been curious, wanting to know what it was like. So, he cleared a section from his closet, packed in some blankets and pillows, and crawled in. 

It was nice. He didn't think he got from it what omegas got from their nests, but it was relaxing. And quiet, and safe.

Especially on nights when his father started to yell downstairs.

Hux frowns at the thought of his father, remembering the day he found the nook vividly. ' _You're an alpha! Start acting like one!_ ' his father had shouted at him. 

Hux was never the alpha son his father dreamed of. Too skinny. Too weak. Too soft. Chose the wrong mate. ' _He's more alpha than you are._ '

Hux sighs and tries to shake the memories from his head, hoping Kylo finishes soon.

But the problem is more complex than Kylo realized, and he thinks they might be here for hours while he works on it. And he's so engrossed in what he's doing that he doesn't notice until it's too late that Poe's coming—the other alpha opening the door with a hopeful smile. 

"Hey dude! How's it going? Any luck?" 

Kylo sputters. "Uh, well it's a little more difficult than I thought, so I think it might take me more time than I expected—"

"That's alright. Nothin' better to do, eh?" He chuckles and is about to lean in over him to check his progress when he simultaneously smells Hux, and sees him under the desk. He startles back in surprise. "Okay… what is your alpha doing under there?" he asks with a snort and an amused grin as he crosses his arms. 

Hux squeezes Kylo's leg tighter and glares at the wire-filled wall in front of him. "None of your business, Mr. Dameron," he growls low.

Poe just laughs and shakes his head. "Alright, whatever floats your boat," he says with a grin, leaning in over Kylo's shoulder to see his screen. "Now… how's it going, huh?"

Kylo shivers, the scent of Poe so close. He doesn't want to move away exactly because that would be rude, but it does make him head a little fuzzy, what with two alphas so close to him… He swallows nervously, thinking about Hux. 

"Uh… yeah, it's going alright, I'm just checking the main code to see if I can spot anything out of the ordinary…"

"He'd work better if you weren't _hovering_ , Dameron," Hux snaps from under the desk. He feels embarrassed at being caught under it, but he's too prideful to scurry out just because he'd been found. That doesn't mean he's just going to let this other alpha get close to his omega, though.

Kylo exhales tightly. "It's fine, Hux…"

"I'm not _hovering_ , Hux," Poe says irritably, looking down at the other alpha, putting a hand on Kylo's shoulder almost without realizing it. It's nothing out of the ordinary; he and Kylo touch each other all the time because they're comfortable around each other, but Kylo tenses anyway, if only because he knows it'll make Hux upset. "I'm _helping_ him, because it's my _job_ and I want this place up and running as soon as possible."

Hux's head snaps over like he can feel Poe's touch himself. He glares up at the other alpha and growls deep in his chest. " _Get. Off. Him,_ " he bites out, fury rolling off—and Poe's hand snaps off Kylo like he'd been burned. 

Kylo shivers, curving into himself a little as the emotions in the room make him want to curl up in the corner. He sends Poe an apologetic look and Poe gives him a regretful one back. The alpha crosses his arms and looks down at Hux with his chest puffed out defensively. 

"Sorry. Look, I'm just trying to help, okay. And you seem to be distracting him more than anything." 

Kylo winces. "Poe it's alright, okay. You can help me. It's fine…"

"Oh, _I'm_ the distraction?" Hux scoffs. He pushes away from Kylo, crawling out from under the desk and brushing off and straightening his clothes. Poe glares at him and Hux glares right back, sparing Kylo a short apologetic look. He didn't mean for this to happen, for his emotions—was this jealousy?—to get so bad.

"You're not a distraction," Kylo says weakly, a hand on his arm, but Hux just huffs. 

"I'm going to the loo," he says, before sweeping out of the office. 

" _Tidge…_ " Kylo says, before sighing and rubbing his face. Poe watches Hux go before turning to Kylo. 

"Hey sorry about that," he says, rubbing his arm. "I didn't mean to upset him… I just, don't want you guys here longer than necessary. And people're waiting."

Kylo sighs. "I know. Look, can you check this out while I go make sure he's alright?" he asks. 

"Sure," Poe says wearily, taking a seat when Kylo gets up. 

Kylo sighs and takes off the leash clipped to his collar, rolling it up and putting it in his back pocket before trying to follow Hux's scent—which works for about ten seconds before the crowds of the library completely obliterate it. He heads to the washroom first, hoping he'll be there. 

Hux has holed himself up inside one of the stalls, sitting on the tank of the toilet, feet on the seat, curled down with his face in his arms. He takes deep breaths, trying to calm down, trying not to yell or cry. He doesn't know why this is affecting him so much. He's been around Poe before. He's been around plenty of other alphas with Kylo before.

He blames it on the snow.

It's a few more minutes before the door to the washroom opens. 

"Tidge?" comes Kylo's voice. "You in here?" 

A beta guy comes out of a stall and looks at him before going to the sink. Kylo ignores him. 

In a stall, Hux stiffens. His breath stutters at the sound of Kylo's voice and he lets out the quietest of whines, not moving from where he is. Outside, Kylo zeroes in on the noise and comes to the stall. 

"Tidge?" he says again, quieter, waiting for the man to exit and leave them alone before he knocks on the door gently. 

Hux sniffs. "It's open," he mumbles into his arms.

Oh, so it is. 

Kylo pushes the door open and sighs, eyebrows knitting with concern when he sees his alpha. He closes the door behind him and goes over to Hux where the alpha's sitting on the tank of the toilet. It's a cramped and awkward position but not too awful. 

"Hey," he says, putting a hand on Hux's side and rubbing gently. "I'm sorry about what Poe said. He doesn't think sometimes… you okay?" 

Hux shakes his head without looking up. "I don't know," he says. "I don't know." He sniffs again, suddenly unable to stop his tears now that his omega is near. Kylo whines in distress and his scent turns calming and soothing as he rubs more broadly across Hux's side. 

"Hey, it's okay," he says, his other hand going to Hux's arm and rubbing there as if to warm him up. He quickly leans in and gives Hux a kiss on the cheek, briefly hugging him as well as the awkward space allows. "It's alright, I'm here, okay?" 

Hux shakes with a sob and looks up, reaching out to wrap his arms around Kylo and pull him into a tight hug. Burying his face into his neck, Hux cries, trying to get a hold of himself. "I'm sorry," he stutters out. "I'm sorry."

" _Oh-oh—_ " Kylo stutters, but squeezes Hux back tightly. "It's okay," he says, rubbing Hux's back. "Really, look, I'm gonna tell Poe to go do something else, okay? Or you can stay in the break room here, huh? It has couches and stuff and I can get you some tea. How about that, hm?" 

Hux just stays gripping onto Kylo for a long moment, getting his breathing under control, soaking up the calming scent. He gives a soft hiccup before saying, "It's… not Poe's fault. I just… I don't know. I…" He swallows thickly. "Am I a good alpha?" he asks barely above a whisper. Kylo stays silently worried until the words process, and then he relaxes, laughing slightly though his eyebrows are still furrowed. 

"Yes, of course you are," he says incredulously, squeezing Hux tighter, and it says _I will never let you go, not now and not ever._ "Jeez. Why do you think that?" he asks. "Of course you are. You're the _best_ alpha. You're _my_ alpha, and you're perfect." Kylo kisses Hux's hair, breathing him in and trying to offset Hux's misery with a comforting scent. 

Taking a shaky breath, Hux feels himself relax in reaction to the words and Kylo's pheromones. A few more tears leak out and he presses his face into Kylo's neck, kissing him softly. 

Hux can't help but think of his father again; of the expectations of alphas and how he's constantly trying to live up to them, and how hard it is sometimes. Well, thank goodness for Kylo, who doesn't care about any of that. 

"Thank you, Kylo," he whispers. "I… I'd like to go to the break room. Tea sounds good."

Kylo smiles and rubs Hux's back. "Good. Okay," he says, leaning back to give Hux space. He reaches for Hux's hand to take first, and squeezes it encouragingly. Hux rubs his face with his free hand and sniffs, stepping down with Kylo's help. 

"Tell Poe I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me today," he says with a slightly embarrassed blush, and Kylo just huffs a soft laugh, leaning in to kiss him again, this time a peck on the lips. 

"Don't worry," he says as they go out of the stall and leave the bathroom. "I'll tell him. He won't be offended, okay? It's just… not a good day today. Everyone's stressed out." He kisses Hux's hand. "It's all the… snow." He huffs a laugh and Hux's lips twitch up in a small smile and he nods, leaning into Kylo. 

"Yes. Let's blame it on the snow," he agrees. That's when he notices Kylo's lack of leash and he frowns until he sees the leather peeking from his back pocket. "Hey now, you wanna put this back on?" he asks, plucking the leash from Kylo's pocket. Kylo's eyes go wide and he reddens, flushing in embarrassment. 

"Yes please," he says, stopping by the shelves of new fiction and exposing his throat so Hux can clip it back on. Looking around, he can see a few other leashes in the library, and more than a dozen collars, so nobody pays them any attention. 

Hux smiles and attaches the leash, tugging Kylo down by it for a kiss. He sighs and purrs. "There you are, sweetheart."

Kylo grins crookedly, eyelids low. "Thanks, babe," he says quietly, loving seeing the leash in Hux's hand. 

"Of course," Hux says. "Now, please show me to the break room so you can get back to work and get us home."

Kylo squeezes his hand, taking him around and through a door to the staff areas. They go down the hall and through another door to a room with a little kitchenette, a table, a couch, an armchair, and a little TV. 

"Alright…" Kylo gets the kettle turned on and a bag of black tea in a mug before turning to Hux again. "There are blankets in here too if you're cold…" he says, hands on Hux's waist. "You'll be alright here for a bit until I finish? It shouldn't take much longer, I don't think."

Hux smiles and nods, loving how Kylo takes care of him. He pulls him into a hug, rubbing his neck against Kylo and scenting him thoroughly. "Yes, I'll be okay. I think I'm going to take a nap," he says, nipping Kylo's ear playfully. 

" _Ah_ ," Kylo hisses, but he's smiling and pleased, comforted by Hux's scent. "Okay. Sounds good." He rubs Hux's side, watching him for a moment to make sure he's really alright. Hux kisses him again before tucking the looped end of the leash into the front of Kylo's pants. 

"Don't take this off," he says with a glint in his eye, and Kylo opens his mouth to protest but then thinks better of it, somehow pleased that he can keep it on. "Now go. I'm fine. Leave me to my tea and go work your magic."

Kylo makes an unsure noise but finally nods. "Okay." He kisses Hux again and squeezes his hand, running a hand through his hair as he leaves. 

Hux sighs, watching Kylo go. He feels ashamed for how he acted, but there's no turning back time. The kettle signaling that it's done catches his attention and he goes and fills his cup, adding some of the little sugar packets and creamers nearby. He takes it with him as he finds a blanket and curls up on the couch, leaning against the armrest. Holding the warm mug in his hands soothes something within him and he hums contently.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/) & [ranebowstitches](https://ranebowstitches.tumblr.com/) ♡ comments, thoughts, and reactions are always appreciated! :D


End file.
